Integrated Heterojunction Bipolar Transistor (HBT) power amplifier bias circuits are usually realized as current mirrors which typically have a temperature dependence, causing quiescent bias currents in the RF devices to vary. It is possible to configure the bias circuits so that their quiescent bias currents are constant over temperature. However when the quiescent bias currents are fixed at a specific level, high ambient temperature causes the gain in the RF devices to degrade. It is also possible make the quiescent bias current vary linearly with temperature, but linearly changing quiescent bias currents present problems at cold ambient temperature. For example, as the ambient temperature decreases the bias currents in the HBT decreases, causing amplifier linearity to degrade. Because integrated circuits (ICs) used in modern electrical systems operate over a range of temperatures, an HBT that reduces degradation of amplifier linearity would be useful.